thesacredtrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Halliwell
Parker Halliwell is the middle child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She has the powers of Premonition, the ability to see future, present and past events in time, Empathy, the ability to read and feel another's emotions and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another. Additionally, Parker possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Parker, along with her sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Parker is a Guidance Counsellor at Brentwood Glen High School, where she previously attended and where her sister, Peyton, currently attends. History Early Life Parker Emily Halliwell was born on August 23rd, 2009, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Parker was born with the Warren power of Premonition and the cupid power of Hearting. As a toddler, Parker attended Robin Brook Preschool, where her cousins previously attended. She then went on to attend Hoskins Elementary School. When she was 9 years old, Parker and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, where her mother was transferred from the Bay Mirror to give her time to concentrate on writing her books. There, Parker finished Elementary school at Westgate Elementary and went on to attend Crestwood Junior High School. At aged 14, Parker attended Brentwood Glen High School. She was a very popular student and was very artistic and creative, like her Aunt Paige. She was very interested in History and went on to study this at UCLA. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Parker was 20 years old and in her final year at college, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Parker took her parents' death very hard, not being able to understand how she, or her mother, didn't receive a premonition to warn about the crash. Parker, along with the rest of her family, tried for months to bring her parents back to life through magic but couldn't due to their deaths being natural and not supernatural. Parker, along with her sisters found out that they had inherited the power of three, becoming the new Charmed Ones. They were extremely suprised by this as they had always assumed that Wyatt, Chris and Melinda would become the new Charmed Ones. However, as Prue, Parker and Peyton have the three main Warren Powers, they naturally assumed the Charmed One status as they fulfilled the prophecy. The sisters inherited a new Book of Shadows, which was created by their mother a long time ago. Parker, like her mother, became extremely skilled at writing spells and became very knowledgable about magic. Depression After her parents' death, Parker became extremely depressed, spending most of her days in her room or in bed. Her sister, Prue tried all she could to help her but Parker was still struggling. 3 months after her parents died, her mother appeared to her in a dream, letting her know that she was at peace and for Parker to live her life to the full. Parker began to become more accepting of her parents' death and started to begin to move on. Becoming a Guidance Counselor After graduating from college, Parker went on to become a Guidance Counselor at Brentwood Glen High School. Parker used the experience of her parents' death, as well as her empathy power, to aid her in this role. Return of Demonic Threat On September 21st 2031, when Parker was 22 years old, a powerful demon attacked a family friend, Sarah, a witch that they knew from Magic School, after a party Prue was throwing for her. This was the first serious demonic attack against the family for a long time. Unfortunately, they were unable to save Sarah and she was killed, however, the sisters were able to join forces and vanquish the demon. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three, Parker also has the abilities of: * Premonition: the ability to see future, present and past events. This is Parker's primary power that she developed from her witch side. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel one's emotions. Parker developed this power from both her witch and cupid sides. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. This is a power Parker developed from her cupid side. Work Life * Guidance Counselor: After graduating from college, Parker became a Guidance Counselor at Brentwood Glen High School. Her power of Empathy greatly helps her with this job, understanding the emotions of her students.